Players will Play
by Cattyfishhy
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the biggest player in the school, has broken many hearts then anyone else has ever known. Due to his behavior, his step-father decides to send him to Seiyo High school Academy where Amu Hinamori the, 'Cool and Spicy Joker' is being taught at. What happens when these two get together? Amuto My summary sucks, I know. First story, please read ;)


**First story written by the fabulous Cattyfishhy ;) Enjoy ;) **

_**Players will Play **_

_Prologue _

"You're breaking up with me?" The red-head cried, hurt filling her green eyes.

"For the last time, Saaya, yes." I hissed, eyeing the drink in my left hand. "But why?" She asked, "It's only been a week!"

"Exactly my problem." I replied smoothly, "I don't like dating. It was never my thing."

"I gave you my first kiss, my first time, my first everything! You said you loved me!" Tears began streaming down. "I said I _liked_ you. I never said loved." I took a sip from the cup before lowering it on the table. Getting up from my seat, I turned to walk out the door of the restaurant. My blue hair flipped to the side when I gave the waitress a wink.

"Ikuto! Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Are you just going to let me pay after you broke my heart?!"

"The last time I recalled, you said it was your treat." Disbelief shot her straight in the face. She ran towards me, grabbing my sleeve roughly to turn me around. "Don't you dare walk out on me Ikuto! What the hell did I do to make you break up with me!"

I sighed, yanking my arm away from hers. "Saaya, enough. I already told you, I don't like dating. It was never my thing."

"So using girls for sex is?" She spluttered, anger rising in her green eyes.

"What else are they for?" I laughed heartlessly. Before she could say anything else, I walked out the doors.

"Just wait Tsukiyomi! You may be laughing now, but soon you won't be! I won't stand for this!" Saaya yelled, her voice cracking just like her heart.

* * *

><p>"Amu-chan, Look what I can do!" A small pinkette in a cheerleader's outfit exclaimed. Her pink eyes shone with excitement as she slowly spreader her legs far apart until it was both on the opposite side from her. "I'm doing it! I'm doing the splits Amu-chan!"<p>

I smiled lightly from the bench I sat upon. "Great job, Ran."

The eight-year-old grinned enthusiastically. "Uh, can you help me up now? It's starting to hurt..." As I began getting up, her twin sister Miki stopped me halfway. "No, I'm not finished drawing." The bluenette said stubbornly. "Hurry Miki, it hurts!" Ran complained.

"Amu-chan, when are you coming to visit again?" A small green-haired child asked. Her green eyes staring at me curiously. "I'll try visiting Thursday, but I know I'm coming on Saturday for sure."

The girl shifted uncomfortably as she looked at her two other sisters, "Is it okay on Saturday if you can take us to the store?"

"What do you need to buy, sweetie?" I asked, patting my lap so she could sit upon it. "Well... since we haven't been cooking together lately, I was wondering if we could make something all together." I took her hat off, running my fingers though her long, light green hair. With the light hitting on it, it seemed mostly blonde. "That's a wonderful idea, Su. What would you like to make? Spaghetti? Ami said she would be coming along with me. Would you like that?"

"Ami-chan's coming tomorrow?" Ran asked, looking up with her pain filled expression from her splits.

"I believe so." I said, watching the pinkette cheer, yet cringed as she forgot she was currently in her splits.

"I want to make something like brownies on Saturday." Miki said, looking at me with her big blue eyes. "How about we make spaghetti for dinner and brownies can be a dessert."

The three cheered loudly. "Dia said she's been craving brownies this whole week." Su whispered in my ear.

"Are you done yet? My legs hurt!"

"Stay still, I'm still sketching it."

"Amu-chan, tell Miki to hurry!"

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 <em>

* * *

><p>The cold winter air blew harshly into my face, making me groan with exhaustion. "Why does it have to be so cold now?" I muttered, tucking my mouth into my scarf. Although there was no snow on the ground and it's only been 2 days since I've seen Ran, MIki and Su. The sun had made its appearance 15 minutes ago, but the warmth had not made its way through to Earth.<p>

"Well it is October." The blonde beside stated, golden eyes focused on her iPhone. "Are you going to the Halloween dance?"

"When was it again?"

"The 31st," She replied.

I scratched the top of my head, "Uh I don't think so. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia probably wants to go trick or treating." My friend looked up, her golden eyes now focused at the school in front of us and her phone now put away. "You did the same last year too, do you want me to come?"

"Didn't Tashi ask you to the dance though?"

"Huh. I never said yes," She huffed. "Besides, if I did who knows what the crossdresser would have done."

I let out a laugh, "Nagihiko's the jealous type. Always has been, always will."

"Well he sucks at showing it."

"He won't show it around you, Rima." I replied casually, "I've been friends with him my whole life. Even if I didn't have any idea he was a guy." Rima snorted, "Some friend are you."

Nagihiko has been my first friend I've ever made. Instead of meeting him as Nagihiko, she meet him as Nadeshiko, the female version of himself. Nagi is from a family of famous dancers, so his mother and father basically forced him to dress as a girl half of his life with me having no idea of it. For 7th and 8th grade, Nagi had moved to Europe to continue dancing and came back last year. His mother and him agreed to take a break so he could successfully finish his studies as a student.

I flicked her head playfully causing the shorter girl to stare at me. "You never answered my question."

"You can go if Nagihiko doesn't ask you to the dance." I smiled as she frowned.

"So I can't go?"

"Has he asked you yet?"

Rima huffed, golden eyes once again clashing mine. "You already know he's going to ask me!"

When Nagi moved, a month later I met Rima. It took us a while to get use to each other, seeing how we met in a horrible way. But becoming pairs for a Science project really brought us close together. She's one of the few people who actually knows about Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia.

"Aren't you excited?" I asked, sending a wink toward her direction.

"Shut up." She replied, looking the other direction.

Once again, I gave out a small laugh as we finally arrived school ground. Students made way, a large path for the two of us.

"Look! It's the Amu, the Cool and Spicy Joker!"

"It's the Queen!"

We both ignored the whispers going around in the line of people since it happens everyday. "Amu-chii, Rima-chii~!" A loud, childish voice echoes throughout the schools ground. "What took you so long to get here?"

Yaya Yuiki, the school's council member also known as Ace, greeted us with a big hug and smile. Besides her was Kairi Sanjou, the class president. His old fashion glasses gleamed in the pale sunlight, "Good morning queen, joker."

"Morning," I greeted, a small smile gracing on my lips.

"There's a new student, a senior and the Chairman is asking you to show him around the school."

I nodded, "When's he coming?"

"Tadase-chii said to show him around after school," Yaya responded. Her pigtails flopping up and down as she skipped around us. "Tadase also told Yaya to be careful around him, he said the new kid is a player!"

Rima rose her eyebrows at the orange-haired girl, "How does he know that?"

"Tadase used to be close friends with him," Kairi said, "but since stuff happened in the past, he can't show him around the school."

I frowned, "He must be pretty bad if Tadase-kun can't even handle him."

They all nodded in agreement.

The bell rang loudly signaling us to go to first period. "Well, see you guys at lunch." I said, walking away with Rima trailing behind me. We entered the class and sat in our regular seats. "Amu-chan, Rima-chan." A handsome blonde greeted us with a princely smile.

"Tadase-kun, good morning!" I said with a smile, Rima giving him a small wave and smile. Besides him was a teenager with long purple hair which i stood up to give a hug too. "Hey Nagi."

Rima, on the other hand, turned her head to the left.

"What are you guys up to today?" Nagihiko asked, ignoring the blonde's attempt to ignore him by walking over towards her and gently grabbing her hand. She eventually softened by giving a small squeeze.

"I'm showing the new kid around after school today," I answered.

Tadase frowned slightly, "You better be careful around him, Amu-chan. He's a player."

I stared straight into his dark pink eyes, "You don't have to worry. Yaya already told me about it so I'll be careful."

His smile finally came back as he took a seat near me. "Have you seen Kukai?" He asked. I shook my head, "He's probably sick. Yesterday when I was talking to him over the phone he was coughing and sneezing."

"He's sick," Nagihiko said, "I came over this morning since he wasn't answering his phone." I scoffed, "I told him many times to watch his health."

The bell once again rang and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class!" Nikaidou said loudly, "We have a new student today. He's a senior so be very respectful towards him."

At that moment, the door opened as if it was in slow motion. In walked a tall, slender figure with dark blue hair. His midnight blue eyes sparkled mischievously towards the homeroom class while a cold smile played on his lips.

The girls swooned at the sight as the boys felt intimidated at the teen. His eyes met my honey-golden ones for a second although it felt like hours. As he saw the blush appearing around my cheeks, he turned away with a smirk. I frowned at that.

"Class, this is-"

"Ikuto," he interrupted, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fan fiction so please be nice with my grammar. English isn't my first language<strong>


End file.
